Back in Idris: An All- Human FanFic
by ThatHerondaleGirl
Summary: After eight years of living with her dad in London, Clary goes back to the sleepy town of Idris, where she grew up, to live with her mother, brother Jonathan, and new step-father Luke. she just wants to get in, not get attached, and go back to London. But she's thrown a curve, and its name is Jace.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

 **Hi Everyone! Before you start this story, I just wanted to say that I'm new to Fan Fiction, so I apologize for any errors beforehand. I will spell and grammar- checks as much as possible, but sometimes there are still a couple errors. With that out of the way, ENJOY!**

 **Prologue:**

Ten years ago, in the sleepy town of Idris, lived a family of four. Valentine Morgenstern and Jocelyn Fairchild were happily married with two kids, Jonathan, the oldest, and Clarissa, the youngest by two years. They all lived happily ever after, until they didn't. Valentine became obsessed with his job as a lawyer, and Jocelyn felt ignored by him. Things quickly fell apart.

"Clary! Jonathan! Come inside, we need to talk to you!" Jocelyn called out the back door to the children playing in the yard. Clary was eight years old, and even though Jonathan was ten, they got along perfectly.

"What is it mommy?" Clary says, coming inside with Jonathan. Jonathan reached into the cupboard and took down a box of cookies.

"Yeah, what's going on? Are we in trouble? Whatever it is, Clary did it!" Jonathan stuffed his face with three cookies, while pointing to his younger sister. "I didn't do anything! Now give me a cookie!" Clary turned to Jon with an angry look on her face. Jon gave her one and her face instantly brightened. Everyone loved Clary and Jonathan. Jon had silky pale blonde hair and green eyes, and Clary had untamed hair the color of fire and the same bright, wide eyes as her brother. Their eyes were the only way you could tell they were related.

"No one is in trouble. Come on; let's sit in the living room." Valentine said, coming in the room.

"Kids, your mom and I have to tell you something. We have been having issues for a while now, and we just aren't happy anymore." Their dad said once they got settled in the living room. "We've decided to get a divorce." Clary's eyes widened to the size of bowls at that word, and Jonathan's quickly sharpened in anger. "A DIVORCE?!" he stood up to leave. "Jonathan Morgenstern! Sit down until were done speaking to you!" Valentine said. Clary's eyes started to fill with tears. Valentine noticed this. "Clary honey, it will be better this way. We still love both of you dearly." She let out a slow whimper and rubbed her eyes.

"But there is one more issue," Jocelyn said, ringing her hands. "We don't have split custody, so you will have to pick which one of us you want to live with." Clary cried even harder. "HOW COULD YOU SPLIT UP OUR FAMILY LIKE THIS? I HATE YOU BOTH!" Jo Nathan ran up to his room. "Daddy. I want to go with daddy. But where will we go?" clary said in between sobs. Jocelyn heard this and took a sharp intake of breath.

"I got a promotion honey. We will be moving to London."

 **AN: Sorry this was short! the rest of the chapters will be much longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

 **So sorry I didn't post chapter two last night, but Once Upon A Time had its premier! Did anyone else watch it? It was INCREDIBLE. But before I start fangirling, here is chapter two! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two: Back in Idris**

Clary sat in the cab with her dad, Valentine. The sky in London was unusually sunny, the sky shining a light baby blue. The perfect goodbye gift.

"Daddy, do I have to go? Why can't I just go to China with you? Or I could stay here with Tessa! I don't want to live with them." Clary knew she was whining, but she didn't care. She pulled her crazy red hair into a ponytail.

"Now, Clarissa, it's only six months. It'll be over before you know it." Valentine looked at her, his eyes watery. He pulled her closer to him and she stifled a whimper. "I'm going to miss you too much. She might be my mum, but you're my family." A tear fell from his cheek at that. Valentine was going to miss his little firecracker. The car pulled to a stop, and Clary sobbed harder than she ever could remember doing before. "Come now, love, or you're going to miss your flight." She held him tight for a second before letting go and wiping her face dry.

They got out of the car in silence, only pausing to make sure the workers had her bags. She was a light packer, so she only had four big duffel bags. If she stopped for longer than a second, clary was afraid she would go off running back to their flat. She would miss London and all her friends. She wasn't that popular and only was good friends with Jem, Tessa, Will, and Sophie. They were all so different, but got along swimmingly. The thought of leaving them made her cry a little more, but she didn't stop.

Sadly, they got through all the lines quickly and were soon standing at the gate where hr and Valentine had to say their final goodbyes. "I love you daddy. I'll ring you every day and think of you all the time," She was sure her tears would dampen his shirt with how hard she was crying into his shoulder, but she didn't care. "I'll wait everyday for those calls. Now, you should go before your flight takes off without you." He held her in a tight embrace before letting go.

"I love you, dad." She said, straightening her top and wiping her face.

'I love you too, Clarissa." He hated having to leave her, but she couldn't go to China with him. Not for half a year, at least. She grabbed her carry on and started walking toward the other side of the gate. She turned around. Without realizing she did it, she dropped her bag and ran to hug him one last time. "Don't worry your bloody head off about me, I'll manage." "I know you will manage, you always have. You are a warrior on the inside, no matter how tiny you are on the outside." She gave a small laugh at that, like he knew she would. "I'll go for real now, this time." She gave him a small wave and a weak smile before walking back to her bags. Picking them up, she started walking to the plane, tears silently falling. She would be a fighter, like her dad said she was. She would do it for him.

XxX

 **One Week Earlier:**

Jonathan was sprawled out on his media room couch, a controller in one hand, and a bag of Doritos in the other. His best friend Jace was sitting on the other end, totally kicking his ass at Call of Duty.

"Boys! Pick up this mess right this instant. I expect you to vacuum the crumbs later. After you're done cleaning, come to the living room, we have to tell you something important." Jocelyn said. She had a look on her face that said she meant business. Once she walked out of the room, Jace and Jonathan immediately paused their game and hopped up. They picked up their food and video game mess up in five minutes, high-fiving when it was clean.

"I wonder what she needs to talk to us about. I don't think we did anything wrong, but you never know when it comes to this sexy devil." Jace said, motioning to himself as they walked to the living room. Jon scoffed.

"You wish you were as hot as this Grade A piece of meat." "Yeah, right. Don't even try to beat this." Jace and Jon were considered the hottest boys in school, and they always argued over who was hotter. They walked into the living room, curious as to what was happening.

"Boys, we have something really important to tell you." Luke, Jon's stepfather of three years was holding his moms hand, a sign that something was REALLY serious was going on. "Remember your sister Clary? Well, she'll be staying with us for six months while Valentine is in China." Jon gasped. He hadn't seen or heard from Clary in seven years. After the divorce, Valentine and Clary moved to London. She and Jon had called each other a bit after the move, but after about a year, they stopped talking. He wondered how she was. Last time he saw her, she was so tiny, with the brightest eyes he had ever seen. Her eyes always made her stand out in a crowd. He missed her. "How old is your sister, Jon?" Jace knew he had a sister, but he knew Jon didn't like giving details. "It's been eight years since she left, so she would be sixteen. When is she coming?" he asked his mother. He missed Clary, but she was a stranger to him now.

"In one week exactly."

 **AN: I hope you liked this chapter! I know it still wasn't very long, but I tried to make around 1,000 words. It was still sort of an introduction, but I will try to get another chapter out tomorrow night! I hope it was as good I hope! Please review, I love feedback! And I would appreciate any ideas for later chapters. Thank you ILOVECLACE for reviewing, you inspired me to keep going! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
